Freyja
by Vilbbes
Summary: Non, elle ne l'aime pas! Elle n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Mais ses gestes disent le contraire et Sayuu est envoutée, elle est amoureuse. Maintenant Matt revient. Sayuu a l'impression que son cœur se remet à battre mais, elle s'étouffe. Doucement, lentement, dans son propre maelström de sentiments jusqu'à ce que cela la mène à sa perte.
1. Passion

**Freyja**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Følelser

* * *

_Il n'y a rien entre eux, absolument rien. Ces regards ne signifiaient rien. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Cette horrible douleur au plus profond de sa poitrine ne signifie rien. Il faut tout oublier. Le goût de la nicotine, ce parfum toxique dans ses cheveux, son regard couvert mais ardent... Ses frissons qui traversent son corps, cette chaleur qui brûle tout son corps..._

_C'est injuste ! Elle n'a jamais connu une chose pareille, comment veut-elle oublier ainsi ? C'est mauvais, c'est malsain, c'est injuste ! Si elle le revoit... Ah ! Non, bien sur que non, elle ne le reverra jamais et c'est vraiment mieux ainsi. _

_Les quelques minutes à se rappeler de "lui" l'énervèrent encore et elle se décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade._

_Oui, Sayuu avait peut-être un peu apprécié, aimé le garçon mais c'était fini. Elle ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. _

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle donne un coup de pied sur sa commode, décuplant sa frustration avec la douleur de son orteil.

_Sayuu resserre sa couverture entre ses main bandés. Cela ne fait que deux jours qu'elle en est sortie. De cet enfer ou de ce paradis, elle ne peut même pas dire. Des frissons descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle referme les yeux, espérant se souvenir des siens. Non, elle ne peut pas, il ne les lui a jamais montrés, elle se contente de cette image de lui, avec ses googles et son sourire un peu narquois. Sayuu prend une longue inspiration avec l'espoir de sentir cette odeur de cigarette caractéristique.  
C'est avec déception qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Sa vue s'embrume de larmes, mais rapidement elle se secoue et broie à nouveau du noir. Sayuu aimerait tellement dire que cela n'a été qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar, là encore elle ne peut pas. Puis elle souvient des paroles de sa mère._

_Oui... Tout ira bien, c'est fini maintenant, ces criminels ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient et elle est saine et sauve. Elle n'a plus rien à craindre, mais..._

_Son père, son frère sont toujours en train de tenter de les débusquer, de le débusquer, lui. Des larmes sortent à nouveau pour la trahir. _

_Elle ne veut pas, si elle pouvait elle empêcherait l'enquête, mais quel pouvoir a-t-elle ? Rien ! Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre avec angoisse ce qu'il en résultera. Elle n'a pas besoin de cela, son père et son pauvre frère travaillent d'arrache pied pour débusquer Kira. Elle n'a pas le droit de les en empêcher. Non, elle n'a pas le droit, ce serait encore plus mauvais. Avec son état mental précaire, elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle est encore confrontée à lui. Serait-elle capable de trahir, son père, son frère, sa famille, juste pour le revoir au moins une fois ? Pour voir son visage ? Pour sentir son odeur ? Oui, elle en serait capable, et cela l'effraie. Cela dépasse ses passions les plus fortes, c'est une obsession. Douce, cruelle, envoutante._

_Oui, elle le veut, Sayuu veut tellement revoir Matt !_

_Alors elle va attendre, attendre d'oublier, attendre de cicatriser, et surtout oublier son dernier sourire, ce sourire fatigué, ce sourire doux qu'il lui a lancé avant qu'elle ne doive partir._

Finalement, Sayuu s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, à même le sol, et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine en soupirant de lassitude. Des larmes coulent sans qu'elle ne le remarque et elle s'endort.

* * *

_Pas grand chose à dire concernant ce premier chapitre. Il y en aura a peu prés 5 autres (mais ce n'est pas sûr). Je remercie d'ailleurs Lou Celestial sans qui je n'aurai jamais écrit cette histoire. _

_Les autres chapitres seront plus ou moins courts mais sortirons dans une intervalle de 2 ou 3 jours pas plus normalement puisqu'elle est presque entièrement écrite._

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


	2. Redécouverte

_Chapitre 2 : G_jenoppdagelse

* * *

_Il est là. Juste là, devant elle, à portée de main. Oui, rien qu'en relevant sa main gauche, elle peut toucher sa joue blanche. Mais elle se retient, elle a l'impression de faire face à un mirage. Combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé de le voir apparaitre sur le seuil de sa porte ? Toujours surprise, immobile, elle hume discrètement son odeur. Aucun doute, c'est bien lui, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille et cette voix..._

_« Sayuu... » dit-il avec un calme fatigué. Son timbre de voix sonne faux. Son prénom est prononcé avec douceur, mais c'est forcé. Il n'est pas là juste pour la voir, elle l'a bien compris. Sayuu aimerait tomber à genoux pour ramasser les morceaux de son cœur qui se cassent encore, mais elle verra ça plus tard. Matt a besoin de son aide._

_Sayuu ne pourra jamais. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas dire non. Il le sait, et la regarde avec une pitié presque palpable. Il sait qu'elle ne peut rien lui refuser et en profite presque ouvertement._

_« Aide-moi à le sortir de là. Je veux le sortir de prison le plus vite possible. »_

_Sayuu comprend envoutée. Elle acceptera tout de sa part. Elle trahira la mémoire de son père, lui qui est mort courageusement, tout comme Light. Cependant Sayuu, la pauvre Sayuu ne dira pas non, et elle fera tout ce qu'il demande. Là encore sans hésitation, pauvre petite chose idiote. Pauvre pantin aveuglé d'amour, elle fera tout, elle le sait, elle n'a plus peur. Si ! Elle a peur de ce Mello, celui qui l'a enlevé. _Ce Mello avait voulu la tuer. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait senti son regard glacial et calculateur. C'est ce Mello-là qu'elle va aider à libérer, et personne ne fera rien.

_Sa mère ne la protégera pas, elle est trop faible. En perdant son mari et ensuite son fils, elle s'est enfermée dans une dépression silencieuse, buvant de l'alcool de temps à autres. Sayuu a essayé de faire quelque chose à ce sujet sans résultat. _Puis Sayuu l'a fuie. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la pression de la solitude sur ses épaules. Elle a son propre appartement maintenant. Elle est mieux mais toujours très seule. Mais Matt était venu pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle a l'impression que son cœur se remet à battre mais, emprisonnée par les sentiments non réciproques, elle s'étouffe. _Doucement, lentement, dans son propre maelström de sentiments._

* * *

___Bref, désolée du retard, j'avais le BAC toussa toussa, rendez-vous demain pour la suite!_


	3. Action

Chapitre 3 : Aksjon

* * *

_Matt a besoin d'une cachette et d'une base. Il a des alliés mais il a aussi besoin d'argent. La famille Yagami n'en manque plus depuis la mort de ses deux récents membres. Une grande assurance vie étant placée sur la tête de son père, il sont devenus très riches. Sayuu lui donne tout, sans hésitation. Et en échange elle reçoit une toute petite marque d'affection, d'un bisou sur la joue, une étreinte, elle en pleurerait si ses larmes ne s'étaient pas déjà taries depuis longtemps._

_Elle a l'impression d'être entrée dans une dimension parallèle, elle voit des pixels passer devant l'ordinateur que Matt utilise._

_Un défilé de lumières, un défilé de clowns comme au cirque où ils étaient allés, la toute dernière fois avant que Kira n'accapare son père et son frère. Sayuu avait beaucoup rechigné à y aller, et avait beaucoup protesté avant d'accepter. Elle se souvient que son frère n'avait pas non plus eu très envie d'y aller mais il avait accepté sous l'insistance de sa mère. Ils avaient été heureux, Sayuu avait même reçu une dernière marque d'affection de son frère, avant qu'il ne devienne froid et étrange. Sayuu était sa sœur, elle l'a senti, sa mère aussi sans doute, mais cette lâche n'a rien fait. Mais le cirque, c'était leurs dernier souvenir ensemble._

_Oui, Sayuu est épuisée, elle ne peut plus dormir depuis que Matt est sous son toit. Maintenant qu'il est là, elle n'ira pas mieux, jamais. Hantée par ses propres souvenirs mais aussi par son amour impossible. Matt lui semble plus éloigné que jamais, mais elle continue de tenter. Et l'impassibilité de Matt la heurte, comme un mur de glace. Si proche, et si lointain, non Sayuu ne guérira plus. _

_Le plan est prêt, Mello sera libéré le soir même. Sayuu va aider, elle sera chargée d'aider Matt à désactiver les systèmes de sécurité dans le van garé près de la prison, quand Mello sera liberé elle devra conduire le van, elle a peur mais c'est Matt qui lui a appris comment faire._

_Les vingt minutes les plus longues de sa vie passent et Mello est avec eux, poursuivis par des voitures de police. Des coups de feu raisonnent dans les oreilles. Sayuu a très peur, mais elle continue de conduire mécaniquement, suivant détours sur détours et ils arrivent finalement au point de rendez-vous. _

_Quand la tension redescend, elle se décide enfin à jeter un œil à l'arrière. _

_« Quelque chose de va pas. » se dit-elle quand une odeur de sang assaille ses narines. Son visage blanchit, et des larmes coulent._

_Matt a été blessé pendant la course poursuite._

* * *

_Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le chapitre n'a pas été mis en ligne, un bug peut-être. Bref, merci de me laisser un review quand même._


	4. Sang

_Chapitre 4 : B__lø_

* * *

_Le sang, du sang de partout. Sur son épaule, sur son visage, sur ses cheveux. Matt est tout rouge, Sayuu n'aime pas le rouge, elle n'aime pas le sang, alors elle laisse Mello se charger de son ami. _

_Pale comme la mort, Sayuu ne sait pas quoi faire._

_Le sang s'étend à présent sur sa moquette, elle n'arrive pas à s'en inquiéter. Machinalement elle aide le dénommé Mello a soigner Matt, mais le sang la hante toujours. Quelle drôle de sensation, à la fois amusante et triste, celle de devoir nettoyer le sang qui a coulé d'une personne qui nous est chère. Finalement elle décide de rejoindre le salon pour dormir, sans oublier de prendre des pilules, cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle ne dort plus sans elles. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle apprend que Matt ira bientôt mieux. _

_Sayuu réalise que cette blessure est très bien tombée, sans elle, Matt et son associé seraient déjà partis. Alors elle en profite, passant ses journées à son chevet, attendant son réveil tandis que Mello reprend contact avec sa mafia. Sayuu fait semblant de rien entendre quand il parle de meurtre et de règlement de compte au téléphone. Non elle n'entend rien, rien d'autre que la respiration calme de Matt. _

_Tant qu'il est en vie, Sayuu va... Sayuu pourra...Oui, elle vivra, même si elle sait qu'il partira qu'elle ne le reverra à nouveau plus. Elle ne pourra plus s'empêcher d'espérer, tant que Matt sera en vie, Sayuu sera là à attendre, à attendre toujours, inlassablement, ne nouant plus aucune relation, se contentant de se maintenir en vie, au cas où il aurait besoin de sa personne, elle sera prête à tout._

_La nuit où Matt s'est réveillé, Sayuu est dans la cuisine en train de se préparer du café,en entrant dans la chambre, sa tasse se brise, et elle se jette au chevet de Matt pour lui demander s'il va bien._

_« _Toi... encore..._ » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, mais cela suffit à Sayuu, même si le « encore » lui transperce la poitrine._

_« _Mello va bien ?_ » lui demande-t-il en premier, elle note qu'il semble bien plus intéressé par son associé que par elle, elle ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir. Elle a beau avoir tout sacrifié, tout donné, ce ne sera jamais assez._

_« _O-oui, il va bien, il dort, mais je crois que je l'ai réveillé avec ce vacarme_ » dit Sayuu en ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine avant de marcher dessus sans le vouloir._

_« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il en faut bien plus pour le réveiller _» il semble soulagé, et heureux._

_Le cœur de Sayuu se remet à battre et ses joues rougissent, son sourire, elle le trouve sublime. Pas une seule fois, jamais, elle ne l'a vu sourire ainsi, elle a l'impression que son univers peut s'y résumer, elle a déjà envie de pleurer, mais elle se retient au terme de grands efforts._

_Il tourne enfin sa tête vers Sayuu, elle ne peut pas voir ses yeux, mais elle les imagine, la fixant. Il semble incertain,et lui souffle de la manière la plus sincère qu'il le peut._

_« _Merci _»_

_C'est déjà mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attend, elle penche la tête en avant pour éviter de croiser son regard et lui dit._

_« _Ce n'était rien, vraiment. _»_

_Un léger soupir lui répond, elle ne dit plus rien se contentant de retourner dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un repas._

* * *

_Rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour le dernier chapitre, à plus!_


	5. Chute

_Chapitre 5 : Høst_

* * *

_C'est la veille de son départ que cela arriva._

_«_ Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, c'est toujours ta chambre après tout_ »._

_Surprise et étonnée, elle ne parvient pas à répondre, alors elle hoche la tête pour montrer son accord, puis elle va chercher son sac de couchage pour dormir sur le sol. Pendant qu'elle s'affaire à préparer son futon, il lui parle et elle l'écoute._

_« _Tu as fait tellement pour moi, je n'aurai sans doute jamais reussi à sauver Mello sans toi _» dit-il doucement. Sayuu se force à ne pas le regarder pour dissimuler son rougissement._

_« _J'ai envie de te remercier_ » chuchote-t-il._

_Sayuu est ébahie, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Tout cela est normal pour elle, elle est vraiment prête à tout pour lui. Et elle se tourne pour le regarder._

_«_ Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? _» lui demande-t-il doucement en s'approchant de Sayuu. _

_«_ Oui _» souffle la jeune fille avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Elle répond tout de suite au baiser, désespérée, elle essaye de profiter de la dernière marque d'affection qu'elle aurait de lui, elle s'accroche et elle s'accrochera toujours, espérant toujours plus, peut-être se dit-elle, un peu d'amour ? Ce soir-là, Sayuu n'aura pas d'amour de la part de Matt, non, mais cette nuit, cette nuit-là, elle a eu plus, bien plus. Plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'espérer._

_Par la suite elle en pleurera encore, elle en sera folle, elle hurlera à mort comme un animal, blessé, fatigué, malade. Comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas sa souffrance, qui cherche et cherchera toujours le remède qui arrivera à le sauver._

_Mais Sayuu ne le trouvera pas, elle l'a perdu, à partir du moment où sans réfléchir elle l'a embrassé dans cette salle froide et poisseuse où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. A partir du moment où elle s'est abandonnée alors qu'elle savait qu'il la laisserait tomber. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle n'aurai sans doute pas dû mais gouter à ce poison, cette drogue une fois. Parce que Sayuu ne l'abandonnera jamais quoiqu'il arrive. Sayuu aime et Sayuu meurt parce que c'était la bonne personne, celle pour laquelle elle a tout laissé tomber._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé. Fine, End, Owari ! _

_Mais attendez, il reste autre chose ! Deux bonus vous attendent, il sortirons prochainement et j'espere qu'ils vous plairons._

_A la prochaine !_


	6. Freyja: Bonus 1

_Freyja b1_

* * *

_Les événements s'enchainent seuls, Mello et Matt s'en vont. Matt la laisse seule dans son lit, elle lui a semblé belle et paisible. Matt ne peut pas dire qu'elle l'indiffère. Sayuu est une pointe d'innocence dont il avait besoin. La compagnie de Mello n'est pas désagréable mais à trop de rapprocher du soleil on s'y brule et Matt eut besoin de fraicheur. Il l'a eue, de très prés, ce fut un soulagement, le temps d'une nuit. Mais la brulure a repris ses droits, Matt est parti et malgré le goût amer au fond de sa gorge il tente de se convaincre qu'il ne regrette pas. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Matt ne se pose plus la question, tout est clair. Le Soleil est là, il ne le quittera pas même si la Lune l'attend aussi, et elle l'attendra encore longtemps._

* * *

_Remarques: Voila. Je sais que c'est très court, mais ce n'était pas une suite initialement prévue alors voila. Je suis absolument certaine que vous allez preferer le second bonus, mais j'espere que vous serez assez patients pour l'avoir..._

_Bye bye!_


	7. Freyja: Bonus 2, Epilogue

_Hello ! Avant de lire il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, mais Lou Celestial._  
_A la base cette fanfiction a été écrite pour elle et elle a aimablement accepté de faire un épilogue._  
_Il m'a beaucoup plu, mais vous plaira-t-il ?_

* * *

EPILOGUE

Cela fait six ans, peut-être sept. Qu'il a disparu. Sa vie a pris un nouveau tournant, plus calme.

Il s'appelle Akio. Il est paisible, intelligent, avec une paire de lunettes qui le rend infiniment sérieux et romantique lorsqu'il les enlève. Ses chemises sont toujours mal taillées, il met ses cravates de travers et elle les renoue en pensant à la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui a offerte. Il a tout de suite plu à ses amies.

La bague aussi.

Elle est ronde, lisse, avec deux minuscules diamants. Sayuu la regarde en se persuadant qu'elle est la plus heureuse des femmes, bientôt mariée à l'âge où la plupart des espoirs s'envolent, au Japon. Akio est fou d'elle : quand il lève ses yeux absents de ses affaires juridiques et qu'il croise la silhouette de sa promise, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus qu'elle. Elle-même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressent. Il est le mari parfait. Gentil. Agréable. Tolérant. Est-ce qu'elle l'aime assez ?

Ils sont en lune de miel à Londres. Ils se sont mariés il y a deux jours, mais c'est à peine si Sayuu le réalise.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont dans un bar. Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Akio consulte un journal, incapable de décrocher de son boulot. Sayuu fait tournoyer son verre. C'est la mélancolie. Le liquide tournoie, et sous la lumière orangée des éclairages, c'est beau. Akio la regarde, elle et ses doigts blancs, et l'alliance qui raye son annulaire de son trait mordoré, et se sent coupable de ne pas lui offrir l'univers tout entier mais rien que cette pause dans leur journée batifolante. Elle est belle, belle et triste, et il a soudain follement envie d'elle, plus encore que jamais. Il l'embrasse.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer les lèvres de Matt pressées contre les siennes, et sa langue, là, partout. Elle gémit. Ce n'est pas Matt.

Akio la quitte, brusquement. Elle a senti qu'il s'est retenu à grand peine. Son tabouret de bar valse et elle le retient de justesse tandis qu'il file en la prévenant à voix basse qu'il revient dans un instant. Il part juste aux toilettes.

Le regard de Sayuu erre sur le bar, désœuvré, et c'est là qu'elle le voit. Son cœur manque d'exploser sous le choc. Elle se plie en deux, le souffle court, un mal terrassant qui lui broie la poitrine. L'intérieur d'elle la fait souffrir, souffrir, souffrir, souffrir, souffrir... Une larme lui échappe.

En fait, ils sont deux. Un blond sauvage et terrifiant, avec de grands gestes qui balaient tout et frappent durement la table qui manque de se fendre. Il renverse un verre, en grande discussion avec l'autre. Roux, clope au bec et goggles orange posées sur son regard. Vert, elle le devine. Vert à s'y noyer.

Mello siffle dans ses dents. Matt esquisse un sourire, puis un au revoir de la main lorsque l'autre claque des talons et part en coup de vent.

Son regard erre sur la salle. Il se pose sur les formes, les choses, les femmes. Sur Sayuu, solitaire, qui a déjà détourné le regard, les joues en feu. Ses lèvres s'étirent. Matt se lève et parcourt les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour s'installer sur le tabouret d'Akio.

Il ne la reconnaît pas, avec ses cheveux coupés courts qui lui donnent un air plus mature, plus piquant. A ses yeux, Sayuu est une ravissante petite asiatique avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Et bien mieux, elle est seule. Il relève ses goggles et lui adresse son sourire le plus charmeur.

Et Sayuu croit rêver, et elle rêve, rêve, rêve, c'est sûr. Matt ne l'aurait jamais regardée, Matt n'aurait vu que Mello le monstre, Mello le dragon aux cheveux blonds. Le sang bat à ses oreilles, son cœur explose, les papillons envahissent son bas-ventre, ses joues hurlent à l'incendie. Elle rêve, c'est sûr, sûr, sûr.

Il lui parle. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sourit, plaisante : il la drague. Ils batifolent, Akio n'est pas revenu. Le monde s'arrête, ou il tourne, elle ne sait pas bien. Mais le monde change, et c'est magnifique. Sayuu irradie de bonheur.

Et puis, alors que quelque chose se débloque entre eux, il lui pose LA question.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le ventre de Sayuu se pince très fort et elle le dévore du regard, elle s'imprègne de tout son être alors que leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, que son souffle caresse déjà la peau de sa joue et de son cou. Elle hésite, elle sourit. Lui répond.

« Si je ne te dis pas la vérité, tu m'en voudras ? »

Matt rit, la gorge déployée, nuque penchée en arrière au point qu'il manque de basculer. Il se retient au rebord du bar. Sayuu a fait glisser son alliance de son doigt et l'a laissée disparaître dans une poche. Elle flirte encore, c'est un jeu, un jeu où l'apparence compte plus que tout et où chacun de ses traits doit suivre la danse. Sans quoi elle aurait pleuré de joie. Car lorsqu'elle regarde Matt se redresser, le rose aux joues et moins d'un demi-verre d'alcool dans les veines, l'évidence s'impose. C'est un rire honnête.

Alors ils quittent le bar, et elle se balance à son bras, et elle meurt de bonheur en jetant l'alliance dans un caniveau. Akio, c'est terminé.

Matt ne le sait pas encore, mais Sayuu a cet instinct féminin plus fort que les histoires de voyance et qui lui dicte ses pas avec plus d'assurance que jamais. Il est dingue d'elle. Sans savoir comment et sans rien faire, elle l'a ferré. Il s'est fait piéger à son propre jeu. A chaque écart qu'elle fait sur la chaussée, il la retient, à chaque regard d'un autre homme sur ses jambes, il grogne. Le voilà faible. La voilà manipulatrice. Leurs rôles intervertis.

Matt ne le sait pas encore, mais Sayuu a gagné.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez un max de review! Cela plaira à Lou._


End file.
